mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Sua ausência marcou minha solidão
thumb|left|400px ''Carolyn Azo'' A felicidade de uma vida equivale a um “te amo”, e não a um “adeus” Netos: “''Feliz aniversário, vovó. Sim, sim, sim, sim, nós a amamos, vovó. ''Mamãe: “Quão feliz meus netos me fazem. Não fosse por eles, creio que não valeria a pena viver. Já se passaram 20 anos desde a última vez que vi aquela jovem no supermercado. Ela sorriu para mim e me disse que ao sair poderia ajudar-me a atravessar a rua, mas quando terminei de fazer as compras e saí não a encontrei. O que será que aconteceu com ela? Que rumo terá tomado a sua vida?” A expressão de seu rosto nada mais era do que um sorriso de amor sofrido. “Espero que ela esteja bem.” Filha: “Mãe, não sei do que a senhora está falando, mas as crianças e eu devemos ir agora, amanhã elas têm escola e devem deitar-se cedo. Não sei quando voltarei para vê-la, mas já falei com a enfermeira do plantão do asilo e ela cuidará de você. Até a próxima.” Eram cinco horas da tarde e a Estefany, filha da Dona Dina, se despedia uma vez mais de sua mãe, já que não a queria em casa devido ao “trabalho” que a anciã lhe dava. A filha apenas dizia que sua mãe lhe era um fardo. Horas depois Enfermeira: “Chamem o médico de plantão, a paciente Dina acaba de sofrer um infarto. Avisem seus familiares.”, foram as palavras da enfermeira às duas horas da manhã. O telefone soou cinco vezes na casa da Estefany, mas ninguém atendeu. 35 anos antes… Filha: ''“Mamãe, mamãe, você pode brincar comigo? O papai está muito ocupado e me disse para lhe pedir para brincar comigo.” ''Mamãe: “Não, filha. Não tenho tempo, pois tenho de fazer muitas coisas e ainda não terminei de enviar os e-mails para a empresa.” “Mamãe, você nunca tem tempo para mim.”, a Estefany protestou. Os anos se passaram e a linda Estefany completou os sonhados quinze anos. Tinha tudo o que uma adolescente poderia desejar, mas lhe faltava algo, o amor. Filha: ''“Mamãe, a escola enviou este bilhete para que você assista à reunião de pais. Mamãe!”, não há resposta. “Papai, já que a mamãe não presta atenção nem me responde quando falo, você poderia ir à reunião da minha classe? Se você não for eu não poderei fazer a viagem de estudos da classe, neste ano.” ''Papai: “Estefi, fale com sua mãe, eu estou muito cansado. Será que você não vê que nem mesmo tenho tempo para mim? Reação da adolescente Filha: “Estou cansada de depender de vocês, se não fosse por meus amigos, creio que não valeria a pena viver. Não tenho pais, vocês não me compreendem, nunca me ouvem, nem mesmo sabem como estou, nem como me sinto no final do dia…, dia…, dia… o eco da lembrança se foi apagando lentamente da mente da anciã de 79 anos, entre os sons da ambulância e das palavras de ânimo dos médicos. A Dina passou para o descanso deixando uma vida de sequelas em sua filha. Nunca mais poderia recuperar o tempo que deveria ter-lhe dedicado ao longo da vida. Tudo seria apenas uma lembrança que logo se apagaria no tempo, nas não na vida da Estefany, uma mulher que se sentiu só por todos esses anos, embora acompanhada dos pais, sem nunca ter ouvido palavras de amor da parte deles. Em suas horas de agonia, como nas imagens de um filme, a Dina lamentou não ter dedicado tempo para a filha e, como consequência, enquanto era atendida pelos paramédicos, conseguiu proferir suas últimas palavras: “Eu te amo, Estefi.” No dia do funeral, ali estava a assim chamada “Estefi”, agarrada ao caixão, derramando sua alma, lamentando a perda de sua mãe. Filha: “Por que eu nunca lhe disse que a amava, mamãe? Eu queria dizer, mas meu orgulho e meu ódio pelo tempo que você não me deu foram maiores que meu amor por você. Pensei que você passaria mais anos comigo, mas você se foi sem que eu a abraçasse.” Você já ouviu esse tipo de histórias? Quando foi a última vez que você disse a seus filhos que os ama? Filho(a) quando foi o último abraço amoroso que seus pais receberam? A vida é apenas um abrir e fechar de olhos; dependemos totalmente de Deus para vivermos e sermos felizes. Hoje você pode sair de casa e nunca mais voltar para seus queridos. Seus entes queridos podem perder a vida a qualquer momento, sem ouvir o quão importante são para você. Ainda não é tarde demais para lhes dizer o quanto você os ama. E se já for tarde, ame aqueles que estão ao seu redor. Se você der, receberá muito mais do que imagina e será mais feliz. Êxodo 20:12 explica porque devemos amar, honrar e respeitar nossos pais, ainda que não tenham cumprido a função deles exigida. A Bíblia diz o seguinte: “Honra teu pai e tua mãe, para que se prolonguem os teus dias na terra que o SENHOR, teu Deus, te dá.” (Ex 20:12) A meu ver, essa maravilhosa promessa me diz que, enquanto eu viver, terei saúde e felicidade advindas do Dono desses valiosos tesouros e, acima de tudo, paz interior por saber que cumpri minha função como filha(o), como mãe ou pai. Se algo trágico acontecer a algum de seus entes queridos, neste momento, você estará em paz ao vê-lo sem alento? “Quão importante seria que os pais e as mães dessem aos filhos, já desde a infância, a devida instrução! Devem-lhes ensinar a obedecer ao mandamento: ... E ao ficarem mais velhos, os filhos devem apreciar o cuidado que os pais lhes dispensarem. Devem encontrar seu maior prazer em ajudar o pai e a mãe.” – Manuscrito 129, 1903. (Orientação da Criança, p. 111) “Honra a teu pai e a tua mãe – A obrigação que repousa sobre os filhos de honrar aos pais perdura por toda a existência. Se os pais são débeis e idosos, a atenção e afeição dos filhos deve ser dispensada na proporção das necessidades de pai e mãe. ... Os filhos devem ser educados para amar ao pai e à mãe e deles cuidar ternamente. Velai por eles, filhos, vós mesmos; pois nenhuma outra mão pode fazer os pequenos atos de bondade com a aceitação com que vós o fazeis. Aproveitai vossas preciosas oportunidades de espalhar as sementes da bondade.”– Manuscrito 18, 1891. (O L. A.-'' p. 360) “Nossas obrigações para com nossos pais jamais cessam. Nosso amor por eles, e o deles por nós, não é medido pelos anos ou pela distância, e nossa responsabilidade nunca pode ser posta de lado.” – Review and Herald, 15 de novembro de 1892. (''Ibidem.) Que contas teremos de prestar diante do tribunal celestial com respeito ao cuidado e amor para com nossos pais? “Será possível que os filhos possam tornar-se tão indiferentes às necessidades de seus pais que não se disponham a voluntariamente remover, vigiando sobre eles com incansável cuidado e devoção? Será possível que não considerem um prazer tornar os últimos dias de seus pais os melhores? Como pode um filho ou uma filha ter a coragem de deixar o pai ou a mãe às mãos de estranhos para que deles cuidem! Mesmo que a mãe seja uma descrente e mal-humorada, isto não libertaria o filho da obrigação que Deus sobre ele impôs de cuidar de seus pais.” – Review and Herald, 15 de novembro de 1892. (Ibidem, p. 361) Encerro dizendo: Ame-os hoje, porque amanhã pode ser muito tarde. Hoje é quando você pode fazer a diferença nas vidas que um pouco mais e não as terá consigo. Perfil *Licenciada em Ciências da Comunicação; concluiu seus estudos superiores em 2006, na Universidade Peruana União. Trabalhou no canal internacional 3ABN, nos Estados Unidos. Foi assessora de comunicação para a Igreja Adventista. Exerceu a função de locutora e produtora para a Radio Nuevo Tiempo e na área de Comunicação e Marketing da Adra, no Peru. Atualmente trabalha como jornalista para a Divisão Sul- Americana